In a Flash
by silentviolet0330
Summary: It all happened in a flash. It was a moment that became blurry. Getting drunk, waking up with someone next to you, cheating on one another, etc. How did this affect their lives? StingxLucy NatsuxLucy StingxYukino
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It all happened in a flash. Drinking at a bar, going home with someone who you truly regret sleeping with.

And now, they lie in bed, thinking about what they've done.

"This might be the worst thing I've ever done..." Lucy said.

"Hey now... you weren't at the top of your game but-" Sting was cut off.

"Oh my glob! I just cheated on Natsu! I'm a terrible person!" Lucy realized.

"We both cheated. What's that saying about two wrongs making a right?" Sting asked.

"Two wrongs don't make a right?" Lucy said.

"Nah, that's not it."

"Oh my glob! I just cheated on Yukino! How could I do this to her?" Sting finally realized. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. But, can I ask you..." Lucy paused. "Did this mean anything?"

"Of course it did..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Of course it didn't! Which one are you looking for? I can see you thinking about something."

"It meant nothing!" Lucy said.

"It meant nothing!" Sting repeated.

"How could you say it meant nothing?!" Lucy said.

"Of course it meant something!" Sting said.

"No it didn't! It can't! Okay? You-you're with Yukino, and I'm with Natsu... I have to go..." Lucy wrapped her naked body with one of the blankets and picked up her clothes.

"What are we gonna tell them?" Sting asked.

"Nothing! We made a horrible mistake. But it's over now. There's no more reason to hurt more people about talking about this!"

"You're asking me to... lie?" Sting questioned. "That's... fine..."

"Dammit! Yukino and I have that work cruise tomorrow night! We're all supposed to go together!" Lucy said.

"Okay. I know this is thinking way too out of the box, but what if, hear me out..." Sting paused for dramatic effect.

"We don't go?" He finished.

"No! I just want this, whole night to fade away into history. So, we have to act like it never happened." Lucy reasoned.

"We should go! It's a three hour boat ride. What could happen?" Lucy said.

* * *

**This story is rated M for some reasons I have. And in this story, Natsu and Sting don't have any motion sickness. I just wanted to clear that out for you guys! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Time Skip: On the Cruise**

"So... How you doing?" Sting asked Lucy awkwardly.

"Well, I'm about to be trapped in a boat all night with a guy I cheated with, guy I cheated on, and the girl who's guy I cheated with, cheated on." Lucy said.

Sting was wearing a gray suit with a black tie. Lucy was wearing a long-sleeved green dress that has a black belt.

"Hey Laxus!" Lucy waved.

Lucy's boss, Laxus Dreyar, hosted this work cruise every year. The main reason was to sleep with new interns. He even found a way to never spend a cent.

_Commercial Break:_

_"Try the new lightning whiskey I came up with! It has a little pinch of coconut too!" Laxus exclaimed, holding a bottle that has a lightning bolt on it._

_End of Commercial Break_

"You're welcome!" Laxus said.

"I did not say thank you." Lucy was confused.

"You're too kind, too kind!" Laxus said.

"Huh?" Lucy asked.

"Excuse me, I really need to sleep with that new intern!" Laxus excused himself.

Soon, Natsu and Yukino were there.

"Here they come!" Sting whispered.

"I can't do this! I thought I could, but I can't!" Lucy was panicking.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said as he approached them.

"Don't worry. They can't possibly know." Sting whispered to Lucy.

"Hey guys!" Yukino exclaimed.

Sting faced Lucy and whispered, "THEY KNOW!"

* * *

Lucy, Sting, Natsu, and Yukino were now sitting down at a table eating fancy food.

The entertainment was a guy in a tuxedo, along with three women wearing red dresses. They were the background singers. Above the entertainment, was a banner that said, 'Congratulations Laxus Dreyar!' since it was his work cruise party.

"Good evening!" Laxus waved as he was holding a microphone.

"A special welcome to our four new interns! Mirajane Strauss!" Laxus pointed at her. "And so one!"

"Well, that's it, have a good night, don't drink too much!"

"Lovely night, huh gang?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah! Lucy and I were just cheating- CHATTING! about how warm it is!" Sting started to form sweat on his face.

"I am breaking a thrust- SWEAT! in here!" Sting was getting nervous.

"About how co-cold it is!" Sting stuttered.

"I know why you're so nervous Sting." Natsu stated.

Sting looked at him for a moment.

"You're meeting Yukino's parents tomorrow night."

"Ha ha! That's it" Sting laughed. Yukino smiled.

"Let's dance!" Lucy exclaimed.

* * *

**Credits to Hiro Mashima, Pamela Fryman, Carter Bays, and Craig Thomas! This is also a parody fan fiction. No haters please! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy was dancing with Natsu, and Sting was dancing with Yukino. The singer's name was Michael and the back-up singers were three women with sparkly red dresses that showed their cleavages.

And, up to this day, Lucy and Sting swore that this was the song that they danced to that night.

_Italic = Michael singing_

Underlined = Back-up Singers

**Bold = Normal POV**

_You fool around on your baby_

**Lucy and Sting were feeling very guilty now.**

_And the least you could do_

_Is to tell the truth_

_Yes, you in the suit!_

**Michael pointed at Sting.**

_Or the secret will eat up your soul!_

**Suddenly, Michael appeared next to Lucy.**

_Yeah the guilt's gonna drive you crazy_

Crazy~

****_You can live with this lie_

_Natsu's such a nice guy _

**Michael pointed at Natsu.**

_Gotta tell him tonight_

_Tell him right here on this boat!_

**Now, Michael appeared next to Sting.**

_You're like scum on the edge of a toilet bowl_

**Sting was offended.**

Flush~

**Michael turned back to Lucy.**

_What the hell is in the place?_

_You should have a soul!_

Slut~

**Now Lucy was offended. Michael was now in the middle of the two couples.**

_You did this too wrong_

_Don't wait too long_

_In fact, you know what?_

_Tell them right during this song!_

Tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them, tell them

******Neither Lucy nor Sting said anything. They just looked at each other.**

"I'll wait." Michael told them.

**Still, none of them said anything.**

"Oh come on! Seriously?! You're not gonna tell them?!" Michael exclaimed.

* * *

"We have to tell them on what happened!" Sting told Lucy.

"Right now!" Lucy agreed.

_Sure act like it was your idea!_ Michael sang

"Seriously, you guys suck!" Michael told them.

Sting and Lucy rolled their eyes and went in search of Natsu and Yukino, who had gone to get some food.

* * *

**I recommend you guys to at least read the song! I don't own anything BTW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So, how'd it go?" Sting asked Lucy.

"Well. . ." Lucy started.

_Flashback_

_"Um. . . Natsu? Listen. I have something to say to you." Lucy told him._

_"Hello beautiful." Laxus said to Mira, the new intern. "I want to talk to you about something."_

_"Really? What about?" Mira asked._

_"If you would let me drill you at the side of this boat's railing while I adore the Crocus City skyline!" Laxus told her._

_"Or, if you're feeling horny, we could always face the opposite direction!" Laxus said. Mira was angry._

_"Jerk!" Mira threw her lightning whiskey at Laxus, but he dodged it, causing it to hit Natsu's face._

_"AHHHH! Lightning whiskey! With just a hint of coconut!" Natsu covered his eyes._

_End of Flashback_

"So I basically couldn't tell him." Lucy sighed. "How about you?"

"Something worse even happened to her!" Sting shouted.

_Flashback_

_Yukino was sitting down beside Sting at their table. She noticed something._

_"I got a tiny little spot of wine up my sleeve!" Yukino said. Sting was about to tell her, but he changed his mind._

_End of Flashback_

"I just, couldn't tell her! I'm not a monster!" Sting reasoned.

"As soon as we dock, I'm taking Natsu to the ER." Lucy said.

"I. . . I wish last night never happened." Lucy sighed. Sting took a sip from his scotch.

"I don't." Sting said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy looked at him.

"What if this whole thing. . . was not the story of how we made a mistake and ruined both our relationships?" Sting asked her.

"What if it's actually the story. . ." Sting paused. "Of how we got back together?' Sting finished.

"Okay. . . I'm going to ask you one last time." Lucy sighed again. "Is_ this_, what you want?"

"It's what we both want! Why else are we rushing to tell them what we did on a _boat_? That is a terrible idea!" Sting told her.

"Sting. . . we tried this! And we failed! Why try again?" Lucy said.

"Because I haven't stopped thinking about you and you haven't stopped thinking about me!" Sting confessed.

"I-I'm such a mess!" Lucy tried not to cry.

"Why do you even like me?" Lucy asked him.

"I guess, it's because you're almost as messed up as I am." Sting replied.

Lucy sighed and said, "Well, there's the small issue that we're currently dating other people..."

"How 'bout this? After we dock. . . let's each do, what we have to do, and meet down at the bar at midnight, and talk about us?" Sting blushed a little. Lucy managed to smile.

"Don't forget your mystery gift bags!" Laxus held them up. "They're condoms!"

* * *

**Sorry haven't updated in a while! I'm super busy this Christmas! I don't own anything!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They finally docked. Lucy and Sting both assumed that it was going to be a lot easier to admit what they had done.

**With Lucy**

It was already 11:25 pm.

"Look, Natsu-"

"Me first!" Natsu cut her off.

"Look, I don't wanna make, saying 'I love you' for the first time-"

"Could I jump in with my thing?" Lucy cut him off.

"Lucy. . . I love you. . . " Natsu confessed.

* * *

**With Sting**

Sting and Yukino entered her apartment. She was surprised that her parents were there so early.

"Yukino, look. . . " Sting started. Yukino gasped.

"Mom! Dad!" Yukino hugged both of them.

"We got in early!" Yukino's dad smiled.

* * *

And with that, they both had the same thought.

"Should have done it on the boat." Lucy and Sting sighed.

* * *

Beside Sting, the clock was ticking. He looked at it.

"So Sting, Yukino's told us so much about you, but we wanna know everything!" Yukino's dad exclaimed.

"Uh, let's see. . . Dragons, lazer tag, and some other things. That's about it!" Sting said.

"You two must be exhausted!" Sting told both of them.

"I'll make coffee!" Yukino's mom said as she went in the kitchen.

"I'm so glad to see how happy you both are! When you meet the right person, you know it. You can't stop thinking about them." Yukino's father told Sting and Yukino. Sting instantly thought about Lucy. "They're your best friend. And your soul mate. "You can't wait to spend the rest of your life with them! No one, and nothing else can compare!" Yukino's dad finished. Sting really thought about Lucy.

"Now, where the hell is that coffee?" Yukino's father chuckled.

As soon as he was gone, Sting knew that it was the right time to tell Yukino.

"Look, Yukino, there's something I have to tell you." Sting started.

* * *

"So, yep. I love you." Natsu looked at Lucy.

"Look, Natsu. There's something I have to tell you." Lucy said.

* * *

"I cheated on you." Sting confessed to Yukino. She looked at Sting.

"I. . . I don't even know how to react." She sat up straight.

"I am so sorry. I know I don't get any second chances, but. . . you will always be-"

"Was this a one time thing?!" Yukino cut him off.

"Can you tell me it didn't mean anything?" Yukino asked.

.

.

.

.

.

"No..." Sting replied.

Yukino sighed and exited the room.

* * *

**Chapter 5! Hoped you guys liked it! I don't own anything! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Back at Crocus Bar, Sting was drinking beer.

"Hey man!" Rogue greeted Sting. He was with Hibiki and Jenny. They've been friends since college.

Noticing Sting's depression, Hibiki asked, "Something wrong?"

"I broke up with Yukino." Sting looked down.

"Oh my glob, what happened?" Jenny asked.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, but I think the worst part is over." Sting managed to smile.

Lucy entered the bar. Sting smiled wider.

"Hey guys." Lucy greeted. They greeted back.

Just then, Natsu entered the bar.

"Hey Natsu!" They all greeted. Sting frowned.

_Flashback_

_"There's something I have to tell you." Lucy told Natsu._

_"Then don't" Natsu said._

_"What?" Lucy was confused._

_"If something needs to be told, doesn't always mean it means to be heard." Natsu smiled at her._

_"Natsu, I did something. . . bad." Lucy confessed._

_"We've all done bad things, but it doesn't mean we're bad people." Natsu told her._

_"Look. I don't care about every detail from your past, and I hope you don't care about mine either." Natsu looked at her._

_"What I do care about is you." Natsu confessed. "And from tonight forward, your in to this as much as I am."_

_"What do you think?" Natsu asked her._

_"I'm. . . such a mess!" Lucy could feel water coming in her eyes. "Why do you even like me?"_

_"Come here!" Natsu requested. He held out his hands. Lucy wrapped hers around it._

_"I am really amazed by the things you say, and impressed by the things you do." Natsu confessed._

_"If we're together long enough, I hope you'll see yourself as you." Natsu told her._

_"That's a pretty good answer..." Lucy smiled._

_End of Flashback_

Sometimes hours can feel like minutes. And sometimes, seconds can last a lifetime. For Sting, the second that could never end, was this one.

Sting looked at Lucy. She just shook her head no.

They all sat down except for Sting.

"Um, I should go. Tough night." Sting convinced them.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy apologized.

"Don't be! It's nothing." Sting told her. He soon left.

"It feels good to finally have the gang together. How long have we been sitting here?" Rogue asked.

"I don't know. But you're sitting in the wrong booth." Natsu pointed out. He was sitting at the booth behind them.

"I should go. I think I'm still drunk." Rogue shivered.

* * *

Rogue entered the apartment. He was currently living with Lucy since she had an extra room. It was a little awkward since they were ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend.

Rogue noticed someone in Lucy's bedroom. It was Sting. He was picking up the rose petals on Lucy's bed and threw them in a garbage bin. He also saw him blowing the scented candles.

Rogue smiled and went to his bedroom.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Hope you did! I don't own anything!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As you have all known, the author has mentioned that Rogue and Lucy used to date. Let the author explain. You see, the reason why Lucy was in their group, was because of Rogue and her dating. She was usually at the bar, so Rogue asked her out on a date. She accepted. The dated for a year. They broke up because of a little 'accident.'

_Flashback _

_Rogue and Lucy were currently having a date at this fancy restaurant. The waiter came and put two glasses of champagne on their table. Lucy picked up the glass and saw a wedding ring inside. Lucy's eyes went wide._

_"No, no, no, no, no! Rogue you cannot do this to me! NO!" Lucy shouted at him. _

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Rogue raised an eyebrow. Lucy got the ring from the glass of champagne._

_"This! What is this?!" Lucy held up the ring. "I thought we said that we were taking things slow! What is-"_

_"That's not mine." Rogue pointed at it. _

_"What?" Lucy questioned._

_"I said 'That's not mine.'" Rogue pointed again._

_"If it's not yours, then who's is it?" Lucy asked._

_"Mine." A blue-haired man said. Lucy gave him the ring. The man went to his table and got on one knee in front of the red-headed girl he was sitting with._

_"Erza. . . . . will you marry me?" The man asked._

_"Yes!" Erza exclaimed. Lucy and Rogue smiled at the sight. Everyone clapped._

_"Oh." Lucy only said. Rogue was a little hurt._

_"You actually don't want to get married to me?" Rogue asked._

_"No! It's just that. . . . . . . . . . . I'm not that ready for commitment." Lucy said. They stayed silent for a while. _

_"I am." Rogue said. Lucy was surprised._

_"Rogue, I can't do this anymore. Maybe we should stay as friends?" Lucy crossed her fingers._

_"Sure." Rogue agreed. When Sting, Jenny, and Hibiki found out, they were surprised. They'd usually be all lovey-dovey but things have changed since then. _

_End of Flashback_

Even though Rogue and Lucy share an apartment together, it was kinda awkward for them.

* * *

Now, back to the story. It had been a rough couple weeks for Sting. First, he cheated on his girlfriend with Lucy. Then he broke up with his girlfriend for Lucy. Then Lucy chose Natsu over him. So he was kind of, in a bad place. He was sitting alone at the bar.

"Hey! You alright?" Rogue sat down across him.

"Why wouldn't I be alright? Sting is single again, that's what Fiore's been clamoring for!" Sting boasted as he took a sip of his scotch.

"You just went through a break-up. It's usually when people do something crazy. If you were a girl, you'd be cutting bangs and be dating you by now!" Rogue joked. Then he turned a little serious.

"Just. . . . . . . . promise me you won't do something crazy."

"I promise I won't do something crazy!" Sting promised.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't worry, he's gonna do something crazy.

"In fact, I think I'm done with girls. I'm not sure I even like them anymore." Sting said.

"Based on all the stuff you've done all over the years, I'm not sure you've ever liked them." Rogue replied.

"I'm serious." Sting glared.

"C'mon! If anyone should be done with girls, it's me! Look at the year I've had! Zoe, Victoria," Rogue counted.

"Now I'm worried you're gonna do something crazy." Sting said.

"I'm not gonna do something crazy!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And yes, he's gonna do something crazy too.

"But girls man, girls." Rogue looked up.

"You know what would kick ass?" Sting asked.

"Being gay?" Rogue answered.

"BEING GAY!" Sting exclaimed.

"Guys understand each other!" Rogue agreed.

"Imagine a relationship where instead of talking about feelings all the time, you just eat a pizza, give each other a happy, roll over, and have some cuddle-free shut eye." Sting explained.

"Bro, what it's worth, if we were both gay, you'd be my first call." Rogue said.

"Would you mind calling Hibiki and calling him that?" Sting held out his phone.

"No! This is only a scenario, just you and I are gay." Rogue said.

"Well, if all three of us were gay, you'd pick me over Hibiki, right?" Sting asked.

"If all three of us were gay," Rogue squinted his eyes, "we would all have some fun!"

"Damn right we would!' Sting agreed. A woman in a red velvet dress passed by their booth. Sting and Rogue eyed her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're not gay." Rogue said.

"Nope. Stuck with girls." Sting agreed. "I wish men could have children on their own. Like seahorses!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Rogue asked.

"They have little pouches! They should be called sea kangaroos!" Sting reasoned.

"No. . . . . . . . . . you want kids?" Rogue asked.

"Maybe I've kinda been thinking about the whole wife and kids thing. . . . . . . . . . . just, minus the wife."

"I guess it's better to have someone to do it with you. Lifetime partnership." Rogue said.

"The only partnership in my life is this one. The sacred bond of man, and bro." Sting said.

"Maybe we should start a family together." Rogue chuckled. Sting laughed along.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They suddenly stopped laughing and looked at each other.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry if you think that I shouldn't have mentioned the RoguexLucy. It's really for the sake of the story! Please no hate! Also sorry if you think I'm rushing too fast! I don't own anything. BTW this fan fiction is a parody of HIMYM. (Sort of)**


End file.
